In Golden Dreams
by Loser Girl
Summary: Haldir meets the girl he wants to love forever - but she is from a different place, a different time, a different race. What will happen?
1. Must Be Dreaming

~*~*~* A/N: As I write this, I should be ecstatic. New ficcie. But nuuu, because my family is fricken retarded. Am I the only sane person in this whole house?! Must be. I flippin' hate them all.*~*~*~  
  
  
"Weird," muttered Nicole, known better as Nikki, as she dropped a large box onto her apartment floor. "I don't even remember her."  
  
Nikki's great aunt Margaret had just died, leaving behind little but old clothes and the like. All was given to Nikki. She didn't see quite why.  
  
With a shrug, Nikki wandered to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll take a look later," she said to herself, as she got a box of cereal from the cupboard, reaching in and taking a handfull. "Maybe some of it's valuable."  
  
  
Back in the living room, something in the box shined brightly, emitting a soft golden glow. It was waiting.  
  
  
"Hello?" asked Nikki, picking up the phone. "Oh, hi, mom. No, mom, everything's fine. What? Oh, the box.. no, I haven't looked through it yet. No, was just about to." She munched on some dry cereal, listening to her mother go on and on. She had just moved out of the house, being eighteen, and her mother called nearly everyday to "check" on her.  
  
"Mom, no, listen, I have to go. My boyfriend's here," Nikki lied, taking another bite of cereal. "He'sh ninetween," she mumbled through a mouth full of dry cereal. "Hish name ish Kyle. Yea, maybe. Bye mom."  
  
Shaking her head, Nikki wandered into the living room.  
  
"That woman needs a hobby."  
  
  
Propping her feet up on the box, Nikki leaned back in the couch, turning on the TV. Idly flipping through channels, she finally settled on Blues Clues.  
  
"Here's the mail, it never fails, it makes me wanna wag my tail! When it comes I wanna wail... maaaaiiiiilllll!" She sang aloud with the song, giggling.   
  
"I need a hobby too," she noticed, sighing sadly. Then, suddenly, she realized what she rested her feet on.  
  
"Hm, I am curious," she mumbled, and sat up straight, feet on floor, and opened the box. Mostly what she had expected - old clothes, books, and, among other things, jewelry.  
  
Nikki picked up a small gold locket, cradling it in her hands.  
  
"It's so pretty," she murmured, slipping it over her head. As it gently rested upon her neck, she opened the locket.  
  
"Ooh, an inscription." She blinked at the strange words.  
  
"All right, I can figure out how to say this.." she said softly, then tilted her head. "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, Aiya... Iluvatar... Manke naa lye autien? Tula.. Lothlorien?"  
  
  
A bright light filled the room, engulfing Nikki. She blinked, and then was gone.  
  
  
With a loud crash, Nikki fell into a heavily wooded area. Gasping aloud, her ankle throbbing, she looked around.  
  
"He.. hello?" she asked, her voice quivering. The large figures approaching from her left did not help the situation.  
  
With a cry, she scrambled to her feet, limping and running. She looked behind her, crying out once more as the figures approached.  
  
She looked up, seeing them get closer and closer.  
  
"Monster!" she shouted, glancing around for anyone or anything to aid her. With one last explosion of speed, she managed to break into a thicket of trees, hiding behind one and waiting.  
  
Nothing came. She peeked around the tree.   
  
The monsters, orcs, stayed just outside the trees, as if they were nervous of what may lie within. One notched an arrow to it's bow, and Nikki quickly ducked her head back around the tree.  
  
She bent, holding her ankle, and turned her gaze upward, looking up at the trees, the sun setting just behind them.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself softly, and winced as she tried to move her ankle. Reaching down, she removed her sock and shoe.   
  
"That's totally broken. Ow."  
  
  
She sat underneath the tree, until finally the calm and peacefulness of the forest put her to sleep.  
  
She slept soundly, not realizing when several elves happened upon her.  
  
"Ya naa tanya?" asked one.  
  
"Amin caela n'noa."  
  
"Tana he tula Arwenamin Heruamin," commanded the tallest, obviously the leader. As they were picking her up, Nikki's eyes flew open.  
  
"What are you doing?" she cried, pulling her arms away from two elves.   
  
The tallest blinked, glaring down upon her.  
  
"Who are you, and why do you rest in the Realm of the Lady?" he asked, and Nikki blinked. Several times.  
  
"Woah," she said softly. "That sounded so familiar."  
  
  
~*~ (flashback) ~*~  
  
  
Nikki sat at the movie theatre, sharing a popcorn with her best friend Rachael.   
  
"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood," said Haldir on the screen, in a condescending tone. "You cannot go back."  
  
Nikki giggled, poking her friend in the side.  
  
"That guy must have something up his ass."  
  
  
~*~ (end flashback) ~*~  
  
  
Nikki blinked, tilting her head. She looked up at the guy, with long blonde hair. Another blink.  
  
"I wish I could remember that guys name," she thought to herself, furrowing her brow. "Hal? No.. and it wasn't R2D2 either.."  
  
He had just turned back to speak with one of the others there, as Nikki finally remembered it.  
  
"HALDIR!" she exclaimed, and the elf snapped to her, glaring.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I know many things," she said, a smirk growing upon her face. Haldir, however, was not so amused.   
  
"You will meet our Lord and our Lady," he said, and she nodded.  
  
"I'm going to need some help," she said, looking down at her ankle. It was black and blue, and about the size of a baseball, and throbbing with pain. "I think it's broken."  
  
Haldir's eyes widened slightly. "You are injured."  
  
"Yea, that's what I just said. I think my ankle's broken."  
  
Haldir quickly spat a few Elvish words, and the two other elves all but picked her up, gently carrying her.  
  
"I'm in Lothlorien," she muttered, it finally sinking in. "How did I get here? This can't be real.. I must be dreaming."  
  
Although the elves' footsteps were light as a feather, her ankle was jarred as they went over a hill.  
  
"Owwwww!" she exclaimed, eyes widening. "Okay," she mumbled to herself, catching Haldir glaring at her. "I want this dream to end now."  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: And this is the end. Wow.. I'm feeling better all ready! *~*~*~ 


	2. A Mystery

~*~*~* A/N: Well.. I have an eye doctor appointment in like.. an hour.. and I'm determined to get the second chapter up before I leave. Let's see if I can do it. *~*~*~*~  
  
  
Nikki glanced about in wonder. Lothlorien was even more beautiful than it had been in the movie. Haldir noticed her bewildered expression, and smiled to himself.  
  
"What a strange girl," he thought, and looked her over. She was pretty, but in a quiet way. Her long brown hair was held up in a messy bun, her eyes a soft blue. Actually, her eyes were brown - she was wearing contacts. She was wearing a baggy pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tank top.   
  
They stopped at the bottom of a twirling staircase, which led up to a house, sitting upon a platform high in a tree, intricately carved from wood. Gently, Haldir and the other two elves lifted her, carrying her up the stairs. Haldir gulped slightly, keeping his eyes forward. Never had he seen a lady in such a small top - it was quite revealing, especially as she was carried upward.   
  
They reached the top, and gently set her down so she was standing, balancing on her other leg.  
  
"These is our House of Healing," said Haldir gently, and Nikki nodded. "You will find much rest here."  
  
Then, he called out, and a moment later, the door was opened by an elven lady clothed in white. She spoke with Haldir a moment, then nodded, gently helping Nikki inside and to a bed.   
  
"I am Luinëlotwen," she said, as she helped Nikki to a seated position on the bed.  
  
"Are you the healer?" Nikki asked, wincing slightly as she set her wounded leg upon the bed.  
  
"Nae," said Luinëlotwen softly. "My husband, Himlómion is the healer. He will arrive shortly."  
  
Nikki nodded, and turned her attention toward Haldir and the other elves, who had waited by the door.  
  
"Thank you," she said, lowering her head politely.  
  
Haldir smiled internally, though on the outside, he kept his serious demeanor.  
  
"'Twas only proper, milady," said one of Haldir's companions, bowing slightly. The other elf did the same, but Haldir merely held her gaze.  
  
"I will return to see how you fare," he said, her voice stern and proper.  
  
Nikki nodded shortly. Under normal circumstances, she might have made a joke or sarcastic comment, but Luinëlotwen had just began to poke and prod at her ankle, and Nikki could feel the searing pain up her leg.   
  
"Good day, miss," said one of the elves, and the three men left the room.  
  
"How did you manage such an injury?" asked Luinëlotwen, as she lifted Nikki's ankle gently from the bed.  
  
"I think.. maybe.. I fell?"  
  
"You think? How can you not be certain?" Luinëlotwen raised a delicate eyebrow, slightly confused by Nikki's uncertainty.  
  
"I'm not even sure how I got here.. much less how my ankle got hurt."  
  
Luinëlotwen blinked, but did not ask any more questions, for she could tell Nikki had no answers.  
  
"What is your name?" Luinëlotwen asked, as she softly set Nikki's ankle back on the bed.  
  
"Nicole, but everyone calls me Nikki."  
  
"Nikki?" asked Luinëlotwen, shaking her head. "It sounds like an orc name."  
  
Nikki blinked, and laughed a bit.   
  
"Then call me Nicole, if you so choose," she said, and lay back onto the bed.  
  
"I shall," said Luinëlotwen, raising her ankle once more, only to set it back down, but this time upon a large pillow. "Take rest now, my husband will be here within the hour."  
  
  
Haldir approached The Lord Celeborn, bowing his head in reverence.  
  
"My lord, the strangest thing happened today," he said softly, his eyes on the ground.  
  
"What is it that troubles you?" asked Celeborn.  
  
"A girl, my lord, was found by Nafilion, Jarakon, and I this morning. She was injured, and quite afraid. We took her to the House of Healing."  
  
"How is this so strange?"  
  
"Well, you see, she was dressed most strangely - in large pants and a rather.. small.. shirt. And she did not know where she was, nor how she got here."  
  
"That is rather strange," agreed Celeborn, as his wife Galadriel came behind him.  
  
"Someone has entered Lothlorien," she said, her voice deep with wisdom, "Someone who is a mystery to all."  
  
"You speak truth, my Lady," said Haldir, bowing to her. "She is quite a mystery."  
  
Galadriel looked down at Haldir, her expression suddenly saddened. Haldir turned quickly, as his name was called from the door. It was his comrade, Gilirian.   
  
"Orcs, Haldir, upon the Eastern border."  
  
Haldir bowed once more to his Lord and Lady, and departed.  
  
Galadriel caught her husband's eye, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Let us hope that he does not solve it," she said wisely, and no one but Celeborn understood.  
  
  
Haldir aimed his bow, quickly notching an arrow and shooting at one of the distant orcs. Finally, after they had killed many long-range, they advanced, taking out their knives and swords and fighting.  
  
After the battle, with no elves wounded or killed, a victory, Haldir returned to Lothlorien, looking up at the House of Healing.  
  
"You are a mystery," he said softly, imagining Nikki once more in his mind. "A most wonderful mystery."  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: Wow.. and with 15 minutes to spare. ^.^ *~*~*~* 


	3. Stuck

~*~*~* A/N: Um.. I lub Haldir? And Pippin. The end. *~*~*~  
  
  
Nikki grumbled, looking down at her ankle. It was bandaged heavily, many herbs and oils covering the bandages. She had been in the House of Healing for the past two days, without a single walk or break.  
  
"Good morn, Nicole," said Luinëlotwen, walking to her bedside. Over the past several days, she had gotten to know Luinëlotwen well, and had befriended her. "Allow me to see your leg, now," she instructed, and Nikki raised the blanket a little.   
  
"Oh, that looks quite better," said Luinëlotwen with a soft smile. "I do believe you're ready to try and walk again."  
  
Nikki nodded, sitting up and gingerly setting her foot upon the ground. Testing a bit, she eventually, slowly, stood. There was a bit of pain in her ankle, but not enough to stop her from walking around her bed.  
  
"Wow.." she murmured, as she pivoted slightly up and down on her ankle. "Back home, it would take a few weeks for this to heal."  
  
"Weeks?" asked Luinëlotwen, eyes widening slightly. "It would not take weeks to heal even a mortal wound - a simple broken bone takes less than three days."  
  
"Wow," repeated Nikki, grinning. "This place rocks!"  
  
  
With light footsteps, Nikki descended the stairs of the House of Healing, looking out at the other trees in Lothlorien. She could see Haldir at the base of another tree, looking off into the distance. She reached the bottom of the staircase, and neared him.  
  
He could hear her, feel her presence as she neared, but he did not turn or stir.  
  
"Haldir," she said softly and he turned, looking down at her.  
  
"Good morn," he said flatly, turning his eyes quickly away. "How do you fare?"  
  
"I am well," she replied, looking up at him with a questioning expression. "Why don't you look at me?"  
  
Haldir turned slightly, looking down at her, his eyes locking with hers. After a moment, he deterred his gaze once again.  
  
"The Lady of the Wood wishes to meet you," he said. "If you are well enough, you can go now."  
  
"I am well enough," Nikki assured him, and he nodded, pointing toward an enclosed garden.  
  
"That is where she is," he said, and said no more. Nikki gulped slightly, and went forward.  
  
Peeking her head in the door, she threw her eyes immediately to the ground when she saw Galadriel standing in the midst of trees and flowers.  
  
"Enter, young one," the elf commanded, her voice low.   
  
Nikki quickly stepped into the garden, closing the door behind her. Walking to Galdriel, she bowed her head in reverence.  
  
"I have asked to speak to you for a reason," Galadriel continued, a wise smile upon her face. "How did you come to be here?"  
  
Nikki blinked, and looked up at the elf. "I cannot remember."  
  
"What do you remember doing last, before you came to Lothlorien?"  
  
Nikki's hand crept up, wrapping her fingers around the gold locket.  
  
"I had just opened this locket, and said the words that are inside. That is all I remember."  
  
Galadriel nodded softly. "It is as I thought," she said, looking down at the ground, thinking for a moment. "That is a magical locket, but is it not broken now?"  
  
For the first time since she had appeared in Lothlorien, Nikki looked down at the locket, trying to open it. It would not open.  
  
"It must be stuck," she murmured, as she continued to try to pry it open.  
  
"Nae, child, it is not stuck. It is enchanted. It merely opened in your world because you were ready to come here. But you are not yet ready to leave, for there are things you must learn and do."  
  
"What things?" asked Nikki, dropping the locket from her hands and digging them into her pockets.  
  
"Even I cannot tell," replied Galadriel, then all was quiet for a moment. It seemed as though even the wind ceased it's whisperings. "If there is anything you wish to have, you may have it. For while you are in Lothlorien, Nicole, you shall be my personal guest."  
  
Nikki bowed her head slightly again. "Thank you, Lady Galadriel, you are most kind."  
  
Galadriel smiled faintly. "I must leave you now, young one. Do take care." With those words, Galadriel turned and, with feet soft as a whisper, she walked out of the garden.  
  
"Anything I want?" Nikki said to herself, turning slightly. "How about a certain elf with something up his ass?"  
  
As she was walking into her house, Galadriel could hear Nicole's words.  
  
"A fear is in my heart," she thought, shaking her head slightly. "I know not why, but something in my heart tells me that Haldir and Nicole must never love one another."  
  
  
Outside the garden, Haldir bowed as the Lord Celeborn approached him.  
  
"Have you learned anything new of the girl?" Celeborn asked, glancing toward the garden, where Galadriel and Nicole spoke.  
  
"Nae, my Lord," replied Haldir gently, his eyes still upon the ground.  
  
"Oh, Haldir," said Celeborn, shaking his head in the manner of a father scolding his son. "Tell me you have not fallen for the girl."  
  
Haldir glanced away, a slight blush creeping up his pale, flawless cheeks.  
  
"You have," Celeborn confirmed. "I will warn you Haldir, if you surrendur to these emotions, only bad will come of it. Both Galadriel and I feel it."  
  
Haldir looked down, nodding slightly.  
  
"I must go," said Celeborn, as he walked slowly away.  
  
Haldir looked up, peeking slightly over the garden walls. He could see Galadriel just leaving Nicole, and hearing her words.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"With something up his what?"  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Tee hee. ^.^ *~*~*~ 


	4. Portents

~*~*~ A/N: M-I-C... K-E-Y.. M-O-U-S-E! *giggle* I'm weird, okay? *~*~*~  
  
  
Nicole departed the garden, catching Haldir looking upon her.  
  
"Haldir," she said softly, and a gentle smile crossed his face.  
  
"Nicole," he responded, and, without a word, took her hand, leading her into the forest. They came to a clearing, hidden deep in the trees of Lothlorien, with lush green grass and patches of wildflowers spread about haphazardly.  
  
"This is where I come to think," he explained, taking a seat. She sat near him, about a foot away to his left. They were silent for several moments, as they looked up in wonder at the setting sun.   
  
"This place is so beautiful," breathed Nicole after a moment, breaking the silence.  
  
"Aye, milady," Haldir said softly. "But nae so beautiful as you."  
  
Nicole paused, her jaw dropping slightly. She turned, looking at him in wonder.  
  
"Haldir, that is perhaps the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.. I'm quite astonished that it was you who said it."  
  
He glanced down, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"I thought you did not like me," Nicole continued, and he looked back up, chuckling softly.  
  
"Nae, milady, for it is quite the opposite. There is just something about you.. I feel drawn."  
  
Nicole glanced down, her brow furrowing. "But, Haldir.. you're an elf, and you could probably have any unmarried elven maiden in all of Middle-Earth. Why would you favor me?"  
  
Haldir moved a bit closer to her, now quite near to her side. "Do not put yourself down so, Nicole. I find you quite aimiable, and beautiful. Not mentioning your sense of humor, which, while strange, is quite refreshing."  
  
She blushed slightly, looking down. Haldir, however, glanced about for a moment.  
  
"I sense something in our presence," he whispered to her, as he reached toward his bow. "This place is close to our borders, I hope it is not orcs."  
  
Nicole looked about for a moment, but did not see nor hear anything.   
  
After several minutes, Haldir replaced his bow, shaking his head.  
  
"'Tis nothing."  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
He looked up, moonlight shimmering off his hair. He was completely golden, radiant. Nicole sighed softly as she looked upon him. So handsome.  
  
"Yes, Lady Nicole?"  
  
She smiled, and leaned forward. Immediately, he understood, leaning toward her. Their mouths were just inches apart.  
  
A sharp 'twang' sound filled the air, as an arrow landed merely centimeters from Nicole. Haldir instantly drew his bow, jumping up and firing an arrow toward the offending orc, who had shot at them. Nicole's eyes were wide, looking at the arrow which, if it had been merely an inch to the right, would have peirced her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Haldir asked, helping Nicole to her feet.  
  
"I'm wigged," she admitted, receiving a strange look from Haldir.  
  
"Wigged?"  
  
"Oh.. frightened. I'm frightened, that arrow.. it almost hit me."  
  
Haldir nodded, pondering for a moment.  
  
"I had best guide you back to the House of Healing, and then I will return to check for more orcs."  
  
Nicole nodding, sighing softly. She had almost kissed him, but then was almost killed. That was a portent if she ever did see it.  
  
  
Galadriel looked grimly into her mirror, watching as Nicole almost kissed Haldir.  
  
"That orc was a warning," she said wisely, closing her eyes. "Iluvatar, and his Valar, must wish them not to be. I do wonder why."  
  
Celeborn joined her, eyes lowering to the image in the mirror.  
  
"I warned Haldir," he said softly. "Why did he listen to me not?"  
  
Galadriel turned, smiling sadly at her husband. "If someone had warned you not to love me, would you have listened?"  
  
Celeborn shook his head slightly, and took his wife's face in his hands.  
  
"Nae, my fair flower."  
  
  
Haldir walked Nicole up to the House of Healing, hand in hand, watching as she moved under the light of the moon. As they reached the door, she turned to him, smiling.  
  
"Well, this is my stop," she said, and he returned her smile, though, half the time, he did not understand what she said.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Nicole," he said, bowing his head politely. He drew her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it softly.  
  
"I think I'm going to swoon," Nicole thought to herself, and grinned at Haldir.  
  
"Good night," she responded, and slipped into the House.  
  
As Haldir descended the stairs, he shook his head.  
  
"Celeborn warned me to love her not, yet my heart yearns for her. Was that orc merely a coincidence, or was it a portent of warning?"  
  
  
Nicole ran across the room, jumping up onto the bed. Luinëlotwen looked at her, a strange expression on her face, as Nicole jumped up and down on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" the elf asked, chuckling a bit at Nicole's carefree attitude.  
  
"Oh, Luinëlotwen!" Nicole exclaimed, pausing the jumping for a moment to respond. "You have no idea how wonderful tonight has been!"   
  
Luinëlotwen was about to respond, when her husband, Himlómion, came behind her, taking her hand in his. He was tall, noble in appearance, and quite handsome.   
  
"It would seem that Nicole's ankle has healed," he said gently, smiling a bit as Nicole resumed jumping upon the bed.  
  
"Yep!" Nicole exclaimed, finally tiring and falling to a sitting position. Himlómion and Luinëlotwen shared a look as she began to sing, in a rather loud voice. They did not care, for the House of Healing was empty besides the rather strange human girl.  
  
"Responsibility! What's that?! Responsibility, not quite yet! Responsibility! What's that? I don't wanna think about it, we'd be better off without it!"  
  
(A/N: That's by MxPx. Great band. Great song. Great. )  
  
  
Celeborn approached Haldir, a worried look on his fair, timeless face.  
  
"Haldir, I come to warn you once more."  
  
Haldir looked down, nodding. "I know, my lord. It is just.. I feel I cannot help myself."  
  
"Why do you favor her so?" asked Celeborn, raising delicate eyebrows. "After all, you could wed nearly any maiden in all of Lothlorien."  
  
"I know not," said Haldir in a low voice. "She is a mystery to me, quite intriguing."  
  
"I understand that," responded Celeborn, shaking his head. "But you must not love her. I warn you yet again, Haldir, please - for your safety and hers."  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: What will happen? Iunno. *~*~* 


	5. Unsaid

~*~*~* A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. Oh, by the way: In response to Laurien's accusation of my elvish being "failing", I happen to know Elvish quite well. I used a quite credible online source - www.grey-company.org - to compose the little elvish the story does hold. I did not appreciate your comments, as they were quite unfounded. Thank you. *~*~*~  
  
  
"I was thinking just the other daaayyy," Nikki sang as she walked along a path in the forest of Lothlorien, looking around her at the beauty. "Some things are better le-"  
  
From away, to the side, she heard a noise in the brush. She glanced about suddenly, realizing after a moment that she was rather too close to the border for her own good. Before she had the chance to turn back down the path, she heard another noise, this one like a hundred feet padding into the ground. Nikki turned, looking away to the east, just in time to see more than a score of orcs nearing the wood.  
  
Giving a shout, she turned, starting to run down the path. She tripped on a root that was lifted out of the ground, falling to her hands and knees. Turning her head to glance back down the path, her eyes widened. She could feel the ground rumble beneath her as the orcs drew nearer.  
  
Then she heard another sound, the sound of elves crying out, as a band of several Guards, including Haldir, rushed up, quickly making war with the orcs. One elf helped Nikki to her feet, and guided her several feet behind them. Then, he returned to the fray, unsheathing two knives. Nicole watched as they fought the orcs; she especially watched Haldir, as he repeatedly notched and re-notched his bow, firing rapidly. She let out a cry as an orc approaced Haldir's blind side, weilding an axe.  
  
"Haldir, look out!" she cried, and he turned suddenly, catching the axe handle in air as the orc swung it. The orc pushed down, overpowering the elf, but Haldir would not give up so easily. Releasing one hand from the axe, with speed like lightening he reached to a sheath, taking out a knife and, in one fluid motion, slashing at the orc's chest. The orc cried out in anguish, yanking it's axe from Haldir's hand and swiftly swinging it. Haldir threw his body to the side, but caught some of the blow upon his shoulder. With a shout, the elf who helped Nikki up raised it's knives, quickly killing the beast. Haldir fell to the ground on his knees, seeing that the battle was done, holding his shoulder. Nikki rushed up to him, quickly kneeling beside him.  
  
"Are you all right?" she exclaimed, looking at him with worry in her face.  
  
"Ai," he responded softly, as another elf helped him to his feet. "The wound is not deep."  
  
They aided him back to the House of Healing, helping him up the stairs. Immediately, Luinëlotwen readied a bed, by Nikki's. The rest of the elves left, bidding Haldir a quick recovery - most likely, he would be back on duty within two days. Nicole stayed near him, sitting in her bed, watching as Luinëlotwen healed him.  
  
As she wrapped a bandage about Haldir's arm and shoulder, he grunted softly, wincing at the pain. The axe had a small amount of poison, and it was causing the pain to increase greatly.   
  
Luinëlotwen left them, and Nicole sat beside Haldir on his bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.  
  
"Ai," he responded shortly. "I will be fine, Milady."  
  
Nicole nodded, and moved back to her own bed, as Haldir lay down. Softly, she began to hum the song that she had been singing before - before the orcs attacked her. It was stuck in her head.   
  
"What is that you're humming?" Haldir asked, turning his head slightly to look upon her.  
  
"It's a song.. by a band from my world. MxPx. It's called Unsaid."  
  
"Would you sing it? I'd much like to hear music from your world."  
  
She nodded. "I was thinking just the other daaayyy.. some things are better left undone, some battles better left unwon, some sad songs better left unsung.. some fires are better left unfed, some pages better left unread, some words are better left unsaid.." she trailed off, unable to remember the rest of the words.  
  
"Quite different from my people's music," mused Haldir, nodding slightly. "But I do like the words - they are quite truthful."  
  
Nikki nodded slightly, laying back in her bed, resting her head upon her pillow.  
  
"Yea," she agreed, as the lights in the House of Healing slowly went out.  
  
"Some words are better left unsaid," quoted Haldir, and then the two said no more.  
  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Yea, that was a little short. Sorry! ^.^ Please review... NICE reviews, only please. Flames belong in the barbecue pit. *~*~*~ 


	6. In the Mirror

~*~*~ A/N: All rightie! Thanks for the positive reviews, I'm now in a MUCH better mood! It's kinna late, but I'm writing anyway. ^.^ I finally decided what to do with this fic... in the shower, no less. lol. Think in the shower, it's the best place! Well, that and when brushing one's teeth. ^.^ *~*~*~  
  
  
Nicole's eyes shot open as she felt someone standing above her. She squinted in the darkness, seeing that it was merely Luinëlotwen.  
  
"What?" asked Nicole in a whisper, as Luinëlotwen aided her to her feet.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel wishes audience with you," Luinëlotwen replied, pointing toward the door. "You are to go quickly."  
  
Nicole nodded, and stood, tip-toing across the wooden floor, wondering what could be so important that it required rousing her from a peaceful sleep.  
  
She descended the stairs, the woods almost deathly quiet. Slowly, she neared Galadriel's garden, tilting her head as she rapped softly upon the door.  
  
"Enter, Nicole," the wise Galadriel spoke, bidding her open the door. Nicole slipped in quietly, turning her attention to a corner of the garden, where Galadriel stood before a large vat.  
  
"Look into my mirror," she continued, and Nicole stepped up, gulping slightly. She *so* remembered this part of the movie.  
  
Galadriel poured water gently into the mirror. At first, the water merely rippled, and then was still. However, after a few more moments, the water seemed to darken, as images seemed to appear.  
  
First, Nicole saw her mother, posting missing posters all over the city. Then, she saw herself, falling from the sky into Lothlorien. She saw next Haldir, aiming his bow and smiting an orc. She saw Haldir again, this time smiling at her as they neared for a kiss.   
  
The image blurred, and then Nicole saw a young man, with dark hair and eyes, approaching her beloved Haldir from the back, stabbing him quickly. She could almost hear Haldir's shout in her mind.  
  
Nikki gasped, grasping onto the edges of the mirror. Her jaw dropped as Haldir fell, dying.   
  
"No!" she cried, reaching toward the water.   
  
"Do not touch the water," Galadriel commanded. Then, the image disappeared. Nikki stared at the blank water in silence for several moments, then looked up at Galadriel.  
  
"This is why Celeborn and I have warned you of romance with Haldir," she said lowly.  
  
"I do not understand," said Nicole, shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the image. "Who was that, who killed Haldir?"  
  
"Haldir's son smote his own father."  
  
"Son?" Nicole raised her eyebrows, misunderstanding for a moment. "I did not know Haldir had a son."  
  
"He does not," said Galadriel gently, placing a comforting hand upon Nicole's shoulder. "At least, he does not yet."  
  
Nicole's jaw once again dropped as she realized the meaning of this. The meaning of the warnings, of the portents.  
  
Galadriel nodded, reading Nikki's thoughts.  
  
"Ai, my child. If you and Haldir should have a romance, this is how it would end; Haldir's own son killing him."  
  
"Why?" Nicole whispered, looking down.  
  
"It matters not why," said Galadriel wisely. "Merely that it will come to pass, if you do not heed our warnings."  
  
"Have you shown this to Haldir?" Nikki asked, and Galadriel shook her head.  
  
"Nae, for he is not meant to see it, and the mirror would not show it to him. Nicole, until you find a way to return to your own world, you must distance yourself from Haldir."  
  
"Can I tell him of this?" Nicole asked, and Galadriel glanced downward in thought.  
  
"You may, but he wouldst not believe you. Or you may not, and he would not understand why you refuse to romance him. It matters not what you choose to tell him - merely that you do not love him."  
  
Nicole nodded slightly.  
  
"I thank you, Lady Galadriel. For now I realize the danger of such a romance."  
  
Galadriel smiled softly, and nodded in return. Nicole bowed her head, then turned, leaving the garden of Galadriel.  
  
  
She crept quietly back into the House of Healing, but not quiet enough to avoid waking Haldir.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked, as she crawled back into her bed.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel wished to speak with me," she responded, settling down against the mattress.  
  
"Of what?" asked Haldir, sounding intrigued. "What could not wait until the morn?"  
  
"About how to get me back home," responded Nikki, not even having to fake the yawn that followed. "I'm going back to sleep," she said.  
  
"Good night, then."  
  
  
The next morning, Haldir awoke early, getting quickly out of bed. His shoulder felt much better and, after an examination by Luinëlotwen, it was decided that he had healed, faster than was expected.  
  
Nicole, however, was not so eager to awaken, for she had been plagued for the remainder of the night with nightmares. She buried her face in her pillow, blocking out the sunlight that poured in through the windows.   
  
Haldir smiled, and watched her as she tossed and turned, trying to fall back to sleep, quite unsuccessfully.  
  
Finally, she gave up, and sat on the edge of her bed. She stretched her arms, yawning.  
  
"I need to get the Sun to leave for a little while," she murmured, and Haldir chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
  
"We prefer the stars," he said, referring to all of the elves.  
  
"Yes, stars are good.. not as much light," responded Nikki, finally smiling a bit. "Ungh, where's breakfast? I'm in the need for a bagel."  
  
"Bagel?" asked Haldir, and Nicole pretended to collapse onto her bed.  
  
"Oi.. no bagels?! I wanna gooo hooome!"  
  
  
Nicole sat at the small table, beside Haldir, as they ate fruits and bread, drinking water.   
  
"Still want that bagel," Nikki muttered, and Haldir shook his head, smiling at her. She ate a piece of a melon, trying not to allow juice to dribble down her chin. Once again, quite unsuccessful.  
  
Haldir chuckled, and reached over to her, gently swiping his thumb over Nicole's chin, wiping the bit of juice away. She grinned, glancing down.  
  
"Melons are a bit messy," she confessed, and Haldir nodded.  
  
"They are," he agreed, and she grinned as he bit into a piece, juice gently falling onto his chin as well.  
  
"Let me get that for you," she said softly, leaning forward and kissing his chin softly. He closed his eyes, a soft smile spreading across his face, and leaned forward, to kiss Nicole upon the lips.  
  
A vision of her son killing Haldir passed quickly before her eyes, and she jumped backward, knocking a chair over in the process.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she said, as she stood, picking the chair back up.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Haldir, confusion in his voice.  
  
"We cannot," she responded, shaking her head. And that is all she would say.  
  
  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Ooh. The plot thickens. ~*~**~*~ 


	7. All the Stars in Lothlorien

~*~*~* A/N: Okay... here's the next chapter.. this should be ending kinna soon. And in response to all you people begging for Haldir to "get some"... um... jus' read. *~*~*~  
  
  
  
Nicole slipped out of the House of Healing, descending a few steps, then sitting. She looked out across the forest with a sigh, in thought.  
  
"Nicole?" came Haldir's voice from behind her, and she turned slightly, glancing up at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked, sitting by her side. "Something troubles you."  
  
Nicole blinked, looking away. Almost whimsically, a song poured from her lips. "I've got a confession to make, that my heart would break, to hear you say goodbye. You're my every dream, you're the threadwork to my seams, you know I can't lie.. when I say. I can't stop thinkin' about you, I can't stop thinkin' about how, my heart's empty without you."  
  
Haldir placed a hand upon her shoulder, softly comforting her.  
  
"Lady Nicole," he whispered, bringing his lips close to her ear. "I would give every star in Lothlorien to kiss you."  
  
She glanced down, an ironic smile upon her face.  
  
"Such a high price," she murmured, as she turned her head to face him, lips just inches from his. What could a kiss hurt? She certainly wouldn't get pregnant from a kiss.. unless elves were *much* different from humans.  
  
"For a kiss from your lips?" asked Haldir, gently running a soft thumb over her lower lip. "It would be a bargain."  
  
Nicole looked down, then spoke, her voice slightly teasing.  
  
"You know, where I come from, one does not ask for a kiss; merely takes it."  
  
A grin spread across Haldir's lips, then he leaned forward, cupping Nicole's face in his hands, and placing his lips against hers.  
  
Nicole sighed softly as they kissed, entangling her hands in his long, golden hair. The kiss deepened as Haldir ran his tongue against her lips, urging them open. Then, their mouths danced as Nicole leaned forward, against him. Gently, Haldir lay backward against the steps, pulling Nicole down atop of him.  
  
  
Galadriel turned away from her mirror as Nicole and Haldir made love, shaking her head.  
  
"What troubles you, my love?" asked Celeborn as he approached, taking her hand in his. He glanced at the mirror, then away, shaking his head.  
  
"This I do not understand," he said softly. "Why would Iluvatar and the Valar give us warning if we could not prevent the events?"  
  
"Perhaps we were not meant to," said Galadriel, looking down upon the mirror once more.   
  
"Then why were we shown at all?"  
  
"I know not, my love," she said softly, turning her gaze toward her husband. He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, and they continued to talk and walk through Galadriel's garden.  
  
  
Luinëlotwen glanced out a window, seeing Haldir and Nicole.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we made love?" she asked, turning with a smile to her husband.  
  
"How could I forget," he responded, crossing the room and taking his wife in his arms. "We were both far younger then." A sad smile crossed his lips; for, although not as much as Galadriel or Celeborn, they were rather old.  
  
"It was like every star in the sky shone only for us," she whispered back, gazing up at her love.  
  
"Do you think that is what it is like for Haldir and Nicole?" he asked, after glancing out the window.  
  
"Nicole loves Haldir; so it must be."  
  
  
Nicole gasped for breath as Haldir collapsed by her side.   
  
"That was incredible," she whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled, holding her close. And, in each other's arms, they drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: All together now: Awww! But.. um.. whatever will happen?! *blink* By the way, anyone else find it funny that EVERYONE saw them do it? lol.. the world knows. *~*~*~*~ 


	8. Trust Me

~*~*~* A/N: Listening to Jewel.. writing.. good. *~*~*~  
  
  
  
~ 2 months, 1 week, and 3 days later ~  
  
  
Nicole closed her eyes, swallowing thickly as Luinëlotwen placed a hand on her stomache, gently pressing against her. Luinëlotwen glanced up, nodding slightly.  
  
"Ai, Nicole," she said softly, taking her hand from the girl's stomache. "You are with child."  
  
"No!" shouted Nicole, standing up quickly. Luinëlotwen watched her, brow furrowed in confusion. "It cannot be!"  
  
"I am sorry," said Luinëlotwen slowly. "But it is true."  
  
Without a word, Nicole turned and ran, departing from the House of Healing, down the stairs, and running toward Galadriel's garden.  
  
  
Galadriel turned her gaze to the garden door, anticipating the arrival of Nicole. For she knew what had come.  
  
Nicole threw the door open, running in. Her expression was one of shock and disdain.  
  
"You did not listen to me," said Galadriel, her voice low and accusing, as she looked upon Nicole. Under her gaze, Nicole felt as though she had shrunk to a miniscule size. "You did not heed my words, and now you carry your lovers destruction."  
  
Nicole bit her lip, glancing away. Galadriel was right.  
  
"You must leave this place," said Galadriel, her voice hard and uncaring. "I will send a small band to lead you."  
  
"Where am I to go?" Nicole asked, her eyes widening. In all her time in this world, the only place she had ever been was Lothlorien.  
  
"You will go to Rivendell, and remain there. Your child can never meet his father."  
  
Nicole nodded, glancing away. "When am I to leave?"  
  
"This instant," replied Galadriel, and Nicole glanced up. "You cannot linger here, for the longer you stay, the harder it will be for you to leave."  
  
"Can I say goodbye to Haldir?"  
  
"He cannot know you are leaving until you are long from sight," Galadriel replied. "If he knows you are leaving, he will be sure to follow."  
  
Nicole nodded, gulping a bit.   
  
"I have readied them," said Celeborn from above them, high up on a set of stairs.  
  
"You will leave now," said Galadriel, turning back to Nicole. Nicole looked down, bowing a bit.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality," she said softly, and Galadriel almost smiled, placing her hand upon Nicole's head.  
  
"I only wish that your fate could be a different one," she responded in a whisper, and Nicole nodded, her eyes welling up a bit.  
  
"So do I."  
  
~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~  
  
Nicole was given a horse, and she rode behind two elves. As she left the borders of Lothlorien, she turned, glancing back upon the wood that had come to be her home. With a sigh, she turned, and did not look back again.  
  
Night fell, and they stopped to camp for the night. Nicole settled onto the ground, resting her head upon a folded blanket. She looked up at the stars, not tired, thinking of her beloved.  
  
"Oh Haldir," she said outloud, shaking her head. "I guess we were just not meant to be."  
  
~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~  
  
Haldir opened the door to the House of Healing, blinking as he saw Nicole's bed empty.  
  
He turned to Himlómion, his brows raised.  
  
"Where is Nicole?"  
  
~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~  
  
Nicole fluttered her eyes open, as she heard a struggle several feet away. With a groan, she turned over, thinking it no more than a squirrel or fox in the bush.  
  
The two elves who accompanied her did not even get the chance to call out before they were slain by orcs.  
  
~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~  
  
Haldir approaced Celeborn, his eyes ablaze with anger.  
  
"You sent her away," Haldir accused, and Celeborn turned, glaring back at Haldir.  
  
"We had no choice."  
  
"What do you speak of?" Haldir demanded, glaring up at his lord.  
  
"You know not of your fate, and that of your son."  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to respond, but realized the words Celeborn spoke.  
  
"My.. my son?" he asked, jaw dropping.  
  
"Ai, Haldir," continued Celeborn, placing his hand upon Haldir's back. "Nicole is carrying your son, but you must never meet him - if you do, it will go badly for all. Trust me, Haldir, and heed my words. Seek Nicole not, and do not find your son."  
  
~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~  
  
Four orcs surrounded Nicole, and, taking a breath of their stench, Nicole opened her eyes. Letting out a shriek, Nicole bolted up. She jumped to her feet, as the orcs stayed their ground, glaring at her. Throwing herself into one, she knocked it aside, and continued to run.  
  
They gave her chase, and Nicole ran until she could run no more, finally backing up against a tree.  
  
The orcs surrounded her, and Nicole glanced around quickly. There seemed to be no help for her.  
  
She placed a hand over her chest, sure that she was taking in one of her last breaths.  
  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger, it had to be done! *~*~*~* 


	9. Home

~*~*~ A/N: I regret to announce that this is the END. I'm going now. Goodbye. ^.^ Just kidding. There will probably be a sequel. But this is the last chapter of this story. *~*~*~  
  
  
With a gasp, Nicole wrapped her hands around her golden locket. She opened her palm, looking down at it in shock. It was open.  
  
With a cry, Nicole quickly sputtered out the words, and, much to the anguish of the orcs that surrounded her, vanished from Middle-Earth in an explosion of bright light.  
  
  
Nicole thudded back onto her apartment floor, eyes wide with confusion. She stood up, glancing around.  
  
"No," she murmured softly, seeing all of her things gone. "No."  
  
She rushed out the door, flying down the stairs. She ran to the closest pay phone, lifting the telephone and placing it against her ear.  
  
"Operator? Could you tell me today's date, please?"  
  
"Today is June the twenty-fourth."  
  
"The year?"  
  
The operator paused a moment. "It is 2005, miss."  
  
Nicole dropped the telephone, still hearing the operator's voice in her head. 2005.. 2005.. how had it been three years? Three years? Merely months had passed in Lothlorien.  
  
"Oh, god, what will my mother think?!" She picked up the phone again. "I need to make a collect call."  
  
  
The line rang and rang, until finally a man picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?" responded Nicole, raising her eyebrows. "Is this the residence of Linda Martin?"  
  
The man paused. "It was."  
  
"Was? Where is she?"  
  
"Who is this?" he responded, sounding slightly angry.  
  
"This is Nicole Martin, her daughter. Who are you? Where is my mother?"  
  
"Nicole?!" the man exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Nicole disappeared three years ago."  
  
"Where is my mother?" Nicole repeated, pleadingly.  
  
"Linda Martin passed away last year," said the man sadly, and Nicole's eyes grew wide. "Many say it was from a broken heart - after Nicole disappeared, she had no reason to live."  
  
Nicole dropped the telephone once more, falling beside the telephone booth, overcome with tears.  
  
She could hear the man's voice continuing to speak.  
  
"Huh?" she picked up the telephone again, drawing it down to her ear. "What?"  
  
"Is this truly Nicole?"  
  
"Yes," Nicole said, wiping away a tear.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Outside my apartment.. my old apartment.. at a phone booth."  
  
"Stay there," the man said, and then she heard a click as the telephone was hung up.  
  
  
Galadriel looked to Celeborn sadly, taking his hand in hers. Before them, Narithilion spoke of the attack on the party that had accompanied Nicole.  
  
"Nicole has not been found," Narithilion said, his head bowed. "But our huntsmen found this near the bodies of Barilion and Githrod." He raised his hand, and opened it.   
  
Galadriel took in a breath, placing her hand against his, taking the object from him. Celeborn turned to her.  
  
"What is it, dear Galadriel?"  
  
She lifted her hand, dangling the locket from her fingers.   
  
"Nicole has gone home."  
  
  
~~ 6 Months, 1 week, and 5 days later ~~  
  
  
Nicole awoke in the middle of the night, hand immediately resting upon her enlarged stomache.  
  
"It's time," she breathed, calling out to Gregory, her cousin, whom had been staying in her mother's house with her.  
  
He drove her to the hospital, carefully but quickly, and she was quickly taken in.  
  
Several hours later, Nicole was asleep with wear; for the labor had been long and hard, but the contractions had seemed to stop for twenty or so minutes.  
  
Nicole turned slightly in her sleep, as a deep voice filled her mind.  
  
"Do you wish your child to be man or elf?"  
  
She tossed, unable to answer.  
  
"It is your place to decide, for you are the child's mother. Do you wish him to be a man, or an elf?"  
  
Finally, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Man!"  
  
The doctors glanced up, as the contractions once more started.  
  
Roughly an hour later, she held in her arms a human baby boy, with dark hair and eyes, fair of complexion.  
  
"What will you name him?" asked the nurse, as she took him to be weighed and such.   
  
Nicole thought for a moment. "I will name him Joshua."  
  
The nurse nodded, writing the name upon the card. "Joshua Martin, then," she said, carrying the baby away.  
  
Nicole sighed softly, her eyes closing.   
  
She only thought of Haldir.  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: The end. Yea. Well, I'll prolly write a sequel. Please review! *~*~*~ 


End file.
